Feelings
by Dark Wings Of Imagination
Summary: A series of random drabbles about Jac. Rated T for safe.
1. A World To Believe In

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with more Jac. Here I'll post some drabbles I've been working, all them are Jac. Some will be AU; Each chapter will be a different drabble and a different song. Hope you all like it._

* * *

**A World to Believe In – Celine Dion (AU)**

Mac couldn't believe he was finally coming back home. After spend an entire year in the war seeing people dying, all he wanted to do was go back home and back to her. Jo Danville. They met around two years before he went to war, within a year after meet each other they began dating.

She was the only thing that kept him alive through the war. Every time he would step in a battlefield he would pray to God to keep him alive, to let him come back for her.

When the train finally stopped he got out of it as fast as he could. When he stepped in the station his eyes looked for her, when he finally saw her he went running into her direction as she ran to him.

He dropped his bags on the floor and embraced her, holding her tight as if she would fade if he didn't.

When finally let her out of the embrace, he took a moment to really look at her. She hadn't changed at all. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her gently, realizing how much he had really missed her.

"I missed you" he whispered softly to her.

"I missed you too." She whispered back.

As they made their way to his house, Mac was sure about one thing: she had given him a world to believe in, because she is his world.


	2. Falling For You

_A/N: So here is another drabble. Hope you like it._

* * *

**Falling For You – Colbie Caillant**

Jo Danville had a problem, a big one. She was falling in love for her partner and boss: Mac Taylor.

She doesn't know what to do. At first she thought it was no big deal, it was normal to feel attracted to him, after all he was a very charming and sexy man. But when this attraction she had for him wouldn't go away and began to change into something more she got scared.

She couldn't fall for him. He was her friend; she couldn't just risk their friendship like that.

She is really trying to keep her feelings just for her but it's getting harder each day that passes.


	3. If Today Was Your Last Day

**If Today Was Your Las Day – Nickelback**

Mac Taylor had never been an impulsive man, but since Jo Danville came around a lot of things about him changed.

Both Mac and Jo had gone out to have some beer after a hard day of work. They talked all the time; talk was never difficult between the two of them

All the while they talked Jo had one question in mind. It was one of the questions in Ellie's homework, which she helped her daughter to do. And now this question just wouldn't leave her mind until she asks him:

"What would you do if today was your last day?"

Jo asked catching him out of guard by her sudden and unlikely question; still he thought it wouldn't hurt to give her an answer.

"This"

He said and crashed his lips into hers. It took her a few seconds to understand what was happening but when she did, she deepened the kiss.

When they finally parted it took them a few moments to catch their breath and to realize what just happened.

"You're full of surprises, detective Taylor"

Jo said smiling at him.

"Well I'm the one who was surprised by your sudden question. But I assume you were very satisfied by the answer"

Mac said teasing her.

"Yep."

She said and took a sip of her beer in an attempt to calm her urge to kiss him again.

"So now, you tell me. What would you do if today was last day?"

It took her a few seconds to decide if it was okay to answer him what she had in mind, but after thinking about the kiss they just shared she decided it was okay.

She leaned in his direction and said to him in a seductive voice

"I think is better we finish this conversation in somewhere more private"

She didn't need to say more. He put a twenty bill on the bar stool and both of them prepared to get out.

As they were outside of the standing hand in hand he asked

"Your place or mine?"


	4. Open Your Eyes

_A/N: A drabble inspired by the season finale._

**Open Your Eyes – Snow Patrol (Set in "Near death" s8 ep 18)**

After Christine left, Jo went to Mac's hospital room and sat in the chair right beside the bed. She looked at him and almost burst into tears. He looked so pale and fragile. It hurt so much to see him like that. If she could she would take that bullet for him.

"Please Mac, open your eyes, please" she said as she took his hands and wrapped between hers.

"There are so many things I didn't tell you that I need you to know. You can't just leave like this. You just can't. I need you here with me. I need you to know I love you. I love you more than you will ever know. Can you just wake up so I can look into your beautiful eyes and tell you this? And you don't have to say it back; I just need you to know that."

She said as tears streamed down her face. She couldn't afford to lose him now or ever.


	5. Someone Like You

**Hey there!**

**After that season finale I've had some ideas, and one of them, inspired by Adele's Someone like you, is this drabble, which is actually a small letter/note from Jo to Mac.**

**Hope you all like it.**

**Xoxo...**

**Dark Wings...**

* * *

**Someone Like You - Adele**

_I'm not kind of girl to barge in a white veil occasion, being so I won't do it, and even if I don't want to sound cliché by saying you're not kind of man to marry the wrong girl I have to do it, because it's the truth._

_I know she stayed with you through your recovery and that she looked out for you, but haven't I done those things also? _

_Haven't I been by your side when you needed?_

_But, I'm not one to self-pity so, the only reason I wrote this is to say goodbye. _

_Call me a coward for not doing it personally, but is just too much for my heart to take, but don't worry you'll see me again someday when I learn how to ease the pain and seeing you next to her won't hurt as much as it does now._

_I love you. Always will. _

_Jo._


End file.
